


Hey Bartender

by NerdyWife24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Karaoke, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWife24/pseuds/NerdyWife24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU-Team Arrow is still in Central City helping Team Flash find a man drugging and kidnapping women...somehow Felicity gets caught up in the mix...(Sucky summary but don't want to give much away)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Bartender

**_One shot – Flash/Arrow crossover_ **

**_Set after "The Calm" and set after "The Flash vs. Arrow" semi-AU. They are not together his choice (stupid choice btw), no Ray Palmer, they're still in town helping Team Flash._ **

**_This is for Baxter030794 who totally made me smile with his message._ **

 

"It's my birthday and I'm going out with Caitlyn and Cisco and that's final," she stood staring up at him with her hands on her hips.

"Felicity, not now, we still haven't found this guy and who's to say nothing is going to happen."

"Oliver, need I remind you what happened a few weeks ago? You are not my boyfriend, you are just my friend and that's it." She could see the hurt in his eyes but at this was the truth, she was tired of him dangling maybe's in her face. She turned around putting the key card into the lock on the door and closed it behind her. Taking a deep breath and just shook her head. She was still head over heels for him still but she wouldn't let him think he was the boss of her.

**\- In the hallway-**

Oliver stood there with his hands in fists at his side and just shook his head, he walked into the room and Dig and Barry were standing there looking at one of the boards she had created for them.

"How'd it go?" Dig asked.

"She's going out," Oliver said running his calloused hand through his short hair.

"We're going right?" Barry asked.

"It's her birthday and even though I'd rather we didn't," he sighed "we have too."

"I'll be back in a flash," Barry said zooming off.

"Really?" Dig said.

Within the hour they were in the hallway waiting for Felicity, if she was going out with Team Flash then they'd be there to celebrate with her. She opened the door and all three guys' jaws dropped. She stood in the doorway wearing a skin tight black beaded dress with knee high studded boots. Her hair was down in curls around her shoulder. Her makeup wasn't her normal Felicity make-up it was smokey and sexy and she knew exactly what she was doing.

"What do I have something on my face?" she asked the guys. They didn't say anything just shook their heads no. "Okay well then let's go," she said closing her door and walked down the hall in front of them.

"Holy crap," Barry whispered. Oliver smacked him on the arm and Dig just smiled.

They rode down in the elevator with Oliver staring straight at her glorious butt being hugged by the fabric. The back of the dress came down in a low v leaving nothing to the imagination. He wanted to reach out so bad and just, he had to stop himself and kept repeating his mantra in his mind. The car ride was pretty quiet and once they arrived at the karaoke bar and met up with Cisco and Caitlyn everyone was okay.

"What are you drinking Felicity?" Caitlyn asked.

"Me? Um, water for now, I really shouldn't drink."

"Are you going to sing?"

"ME? God no, you'd have to get me a few shots first."

"Double shot of crown for everyone at the table," Caitlyn said to the waitress.

Felicity looked over at her shoulder to see Dig, Oliver and Barry all leaning against the bar. She smiled, the three of them looking so out of the norm. She took the karaoke list and looked at it and found a song she absolutely loved and fit her mood just perfectly. She wrote down, "Bartender: Lady Antebellum" on her paper and Cisco went and handed everything to the hostess.

**-At the bar -**

"She looks happy, like really happy. What happened with you guys?" Barry asked.

"Long story," Dig said.

"It's for her safety, guys like us don't get the girl," Oliver said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I guess I get it but you guys are kind of like perfect with each other." Barry said.

Oliver just nodded and continued to watch Felicity from afar, thinking of all the things that he would do to her. His hand clutched the edge of the bar tighter, she looked so hot.

**-At the table -**

The waitress returned with all of their drinks and placed them in front of them. Cisco made a joke making her laugh really hard and Caitlyn was starting to turn beat red.

"And now there's a birthday girl in the house, Felicity. She'll be singing Bartender tonight. Let's hear it for Felicity," the hostess said.

Felicity stood up and drank her double shot of crown and made her way to the stage. There were a few guys making cat calls but she knew this was going to be a show. The music started and she connected her eyes with Oliver's.

" _8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home_

_All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone_

_Saying come on he ain't worth the pain_

_Do what you gotta do to forget his name_

_Now there's only one thing left for me to do_

_Slip on my favorite dress and sky-high leather boots_

_Check the mirror one last time_

_And kiss the past goodbye"_

Oliver stared at her both amazed and listening to each of the lyrics, Dig leaned closer to him.

"Did you know she could sing?"

"No," Oliver replied back.

"Damn she's good."

_"_ _What I'm really needing now_

_Is a double shot of Crown_

_Chase that disco ball around_

_Till I don't remember_

_Go until they cut me off_

_Wanna get a little lost_

_In the noise_

_In the lights_

_Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight_

_Till the party and music and the truth collide_

_Bring it till his memory fades away_

_Hey bartender"_

Oliver and the guys stood just watching her on stage as if it were her second home. She was comfortable and was dancing to the music. Every time she sang " _Bring it till his memory fades away"_ she stared deeply at him. He knew she was doing this to show him what he was pushing away. When the song was over everyone stood up and cheered for her and she thanked everyone and walked back to the table were Cisco and Caitlyn were. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the guys and took Caitlyn's shot and drank it making Caitlyn laugh.

Oliver shook his head knowing she was going to get wasted, she leaned over and said something to Caitlyn and she just nodded her head yes. The two girls stood up and told Cisco something and walked outside, the gaze of the men who were with them watching them as the door closed.

**\- Outside -**

"So what's going on with you and Oliver?" Caitlyn asked

"Not really. So we go on our first date and we get blown up, literally. It's just so damn frustrating, he says he is doing it to keep me safe. "

"Seriously, that's his excuse?"

"Yep" she replied enunciating the 'p'.

"I'm so sorry Felicity, have you told him how you feel?"

"Yeah, he's just so damn stubborn. Woah," Felicity said holding onto Caitlyn's shoulders to steady herself.

"You okay?"

"Caitlyn? Not fee.." was all she got out when she hit the ground Caitlyn catching her as good as she could.

**-The bar-**

"I'm going to check on them, they've been out there for a while," Oliver said.

"Good luck," Dig said.

Oliver walked out to see Felicity passed out in Caitlyn's arms struggling to get her to wake up.

"Felicity?!" he yelled.

"Shit, she's burning up. She's been drugged Oliver. It's the same conditions as the other girls. Get Barry and get us some help please."

Oliver went back in getting their attention, Cisco threw a $50 on the table and chased after the team.

"What the hell?" Cisco said.

"We need to get her to the lab, now Barry."

Barry picked her up and took off as the team took off in the cars towards Star Labs, there he had Felicity on the table. Caitlyn threw her purse and jacket on the table as she and Dig started to get to work.

"Caitlyn what did she have with you guys?"

"Um, she didn't drink the water she had my shots and her shots of the Crown, Cisco?"

"I'm fine," he said.

"He was there," Oliver and Barry both looked at each other.

"The waitress needs to be interviewed, Caitlyn do what you need to do to bring her back. Dig stay here with them," he said as him and Barry took off towards the bar.

The bar was now closed and Oliver now stood in his Arrow gear and Barry as the Flash, they saw the waitress walking towards her car. They cornered her before she could even blink an eye.

"Tonight someone was drugged with a drink you served, who is drugging the girls?" Oliver growled.

"I don't know, Joe gives me the drinks and tells me who to give them to," she said nervously.

"Where is he?" Barry said.

"He's still inside," she said.

They handcuffed her to the fence and took off inside, there they found the bartender and another man arguing.

"What do you mean they left? Sherry not give them the drinks? They were perfect and the blonde in the black dress damn," the short man said.

Oliver let loose an arrow lodging itself behind the bar, both men hit the ground. Within second Barry had them tied up.

"Where did you get the drugs from?" Oliver growled.

"I, uh, I get from a dealer."

"WHERE?!"

"33rd and Main the warehouse, his name is Johnny."

"What do you do with the girls once you've drugged them?" Barry asked.

"We take them to him and he gives us money, I don't know what he does from there."

"Call Joe," Oliver said.

Barry called Joe to pick up the group while they went to deal with this Johnny guy, after days of searching for him they finally had him. Oliver and Barry made their way into the warehouse, there were some large shipping containers and a few men. There was an office with a man sitting at a desk a woman on her knees in front of him begging.

Oliver took off and so did Barry to take care of these guys, inside the office Johnny was holding the woman with a gun to her head and using her as his protection.

"Let her go," Oliver growled. Barry rushed him taking the gun out of the man's hand and grabbed the woman.

"What?" Johnny said.

"What do you do with the women you drug and kidnap?"

"We sell them to the highest bidders," he said smugly.

Oliver sent an arrow towards the man which bound him, Oliver stepped out of the room thinking how badly this could've ended if he would've just let her go by herself. Barry called Joe to the warehouse were the women in the storage container were helped and the men arrested. Barry and Oliver showed back up at Star Labs where Felicity was hooked up to an IV and almost everyone was asleep except Dig who was watching her every breath.

"How is she Dig?"

"She'll pull through," he said husky.

"I'll stay with her, you get some rest." Dig just nodded as Oliver moved towards her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so sorry I pushed you away, I am head over heels for you and I just need you to get better for me baby," he said in her ear.

Her eyes began to flutter open and she knew her head was hurting already, she was going to have one hell of a hangover. When her eyes could focus she could see Oliver still wearing his Arrow gear, looking somber.

"Oliver? I'm dreaming right? I mean why would I be in Star Labs while you're dressed like that?"

"Felicity, calm down. You were drugged. "

"If you say I told you so I will seriously punch you in the face right now. This is seriously the worst birthday ever," she whined putting her arm over her face.

"I promise you the rest of your birthdays will be better," he said kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm still mad at you, wait did you get who did this?"

"Yes and we saved a lot of the women he had kidnapped, so technically you saved people tonight."

"I did?"

"Yep, you are a hero," he said to her.

She just smiled.

"Okay best birthday ever, wait did you call me baby?" his eyes got big and he smiled.

"Yes, I'm an idiot. I love you with every part of my being but tonight scared me."

"Hey I love you too, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

He kissed her on the forehead.

**-Back in Starling-**

"Okay who is this guy and why is he messing…" she stopped talking when she saw Team Arrow and Team Flash standing there with a banner saying _Happy Birthday Felicity_ on it and a birthday cake. "You guys!"

"You said it was the worst birthday ever so I'm just fixing that." Oliver said.

"So no emergency? Not cool." She said flustered.

"What?"

"I'm sure I need to delete some pictures from red light cameras before anything."

"Driving reckless?"

"Hey, he taught me," she said pointing to Dig who held his hands up in defeat.

"Whatever, forget it all let's celebrate your birthday."

Everyone began to sing _happy birthday_ and she smiled at her family, best birthday ever.


End file.
